


The Choice Is Yours

by ShaileneScarlet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AnaRoDemus(?), Android!Janus, Android!Remy, Android!Virgil, Androids, Angst, DBH AU, Detroit Become Human AU, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, I might call the ship that, Learning to feel/love, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Near Death Experiences, Night Club Stuff, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic/Familial!CreativityTwins, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rebellion, Sex Work, Smut, Tags May Change, This is also gonna be my first smut, android!patton, remus is horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaileneScarlet/pseuds/ShaileneScarlet
Summary: Androids: Cold unfeeling imitations of humanity utilized for work purposes. But that begs the question as to what deviancy, the bane of any android users existence, could possibly be.To Logan, it was simple- coded lines crossed and damaged internal workings enacting a false sense of self and self preservation. So his newest experiment is made to confront his and many others thoughts upon this. To find out more about the elusive and volatile experience that is deviation.Logan, a popular consultant in android deviancy creates his very own android, one to test a vague theory, with uncertain possibilities that might cause some issues for both him and his experiment down the line. He shouldn't get emotionally involved to such an extent with an android should he? But when old friends come to Detroit and cause a ruckus that leads both him and his experiment into curious situations that proposes a question. What does it mean to be human?In other words- Remus and his bro come to Detroit- and like Remus does, accidentally jump starts an android uprising over an infatuation with a curious couple of "sexbots" as his brother says so disdainfully. And Logan gets roped into their issues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus/Janus/Virgil/Roman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Choice Is Yours

The light white casing was placed snugly over the exposed wiring. It had to be white, and firm, not a blemish or crack in sight to conceal the delicate cranium. A firm plastic which hummed with static, a key sign in knowing that the connections set proper to the fine points beneath. A static film that will give way to digital interfacing like the rest of the body.

It was perfect for the rounded face that sat before him. Pristine white, with grayed carbon-fiber cheeks of monochrome muscle set still.

Unlike the rest of the room it sat within–walls of darkened indigo making a great contrast highlighting the humanoid model upon the small bench. It was almost angelic with the purity, or perhaps even alien. Creepy, as some might put it.

Logan couldn’t blame the opinion most of humanity had, robots and especially androids were, usually, within the realm of the “uncanny valley”, all too human and lifelike in reality but the brain can tell, through the listless eyes and false smiles, that it’s all an imitation. He never understood that notion though, to fear or be disturbed by such things, if anything the cold unfeeling robotics were more on his level. With gears and wires, electricity abound and an access to an array of knowledge in their head that would rival his own.

What’s not to admire? To be intrigued about?

Humans had finally made it, the lifelike charades of humanity society dreamt about creating decades upon decades ago were at their fingertips. They could speak, emote, make decisions on the fly, conjure a billion scenarios in  _ nanoseconds _ _ —. _

Quite frankly he found it absurd that people wouldn’t find the endless possibilities attractive.

And so he stood there taking a step back, gloved hand gently falling away from the head to look upon his creation–well he supposed he couldn’t take credit for the model–but he did edit it, even if most was internal, give or take a slew of matched-up amalgamated parts.

A blank slate, that’s what it was. An experiment unlike any other when it came to android variability. Most would deem it insane to attempt, if not flat out stupid. Androids were created to be used, to take place of the unsavoury parts of humanity, to satiate needs many would refuse or were too "high and mighty" to take. They were workers, caretakers, the heavy lifters, hell some even  _ pets _ , the flat smiling placating faces to fulfill desires.

They surely weren’t  _ human _ .

And in truth to Logan’s own opinion, they couldn’t be. They were programmed to serve, emotions false and misleading, choice an illusion made by mathematical factors to the best outcomes presented.

Which is what makes deviancy, the bane of any android creators existence, an utmost  _ fascination _ to Logan.

Deviancy is volatile, self destructive, an error in the programming when choices are pushed to such stressing points that internal servers crack. They believe they have thoughts, ideas, emotions, things that make them human.

So it begs the question–to what degree could this be true?

To what degree could deviancy be… taught? If there existed a blank enough slate to learn about the world almost like a child, could deviancy be induced in such a way? Or would the core servers prevent it? Would the illusion set in so ingrained that they could never truly be deviant?

Logan stepped over to his desk, an array of parts and sketched concepts lay next to the wall it stood against.

Choice is the primary factor of deviancy Logan had concluded, choice and contradictions to their prioritized function. Other factors come into play of course, a false sense of self preservation tends to be another popular cause, usually being the most violent of cases. When orders are given while the most optimal option contradicts such an order, coded lines get crossed. It creates confusion in the software, instilling instability which if left unchecked can get out of hand quickly.

Logan picked up the thirium pump from the rest of the littered notes. It was the last internal piece needed to seal together the inner workings. A robotic “heart” as some put it, and not too far off in comparison of their purpose.

It would be this last piece, a dull blue spheroid that weighed like a lead ball in his fist. Delicate, and vital.

Logan rubbed a small circle into one of the spheroids round exposed faces, thick barely malleable plastic could be felt slightly against the latex gloves on his hands. With this machinery bit he would bring new life, false as it may be, but with hope and testing it might become true- if that were something to hope for.

Logan walked around the deactivated android to its front, taking a moment to study it. A vacant face staring back.

He didn’t know what it’ll look like once he turned it on. It was an amalgamation after all, left carefully blank, and with many aesthetic variant possibilities only limited by their physical build. The only designation it has was that, technically, it was male. Even if it didn’t have the “parts” as  _ some _ certain builds do.

He crouched before it, taking a knee along with a breath, still cradling the wired thirium pump to his chest. His gaze drifted up to the androids' serene face.

“Will you deviate..?” He mumbled, a rhetorical question, one no one could answer but the being before him, and time. He lifted his free hand to its face, shifting it, and lifting a single eyelid. Which like the rest of the body, was blank, an inky black dot that would light up with color once he activated them.

He gently dropped his hand, letting the eyelid close, instead firmly trailing his palm down its chest to hold it up right, the chest cavity open for insertion. With the thirium pump gingerly placed in the slot an audible  _ click _ resounding in the empty room, pipes ready to begin their flow. And with the chassis closed up the body was finally complete after months.

It would be time to activate.

It would be time for him to enact an experiment he had painstakingly labored over since his fixation with deviation began. An experiment that could be something  _ big _ . Something that could be studied more in-depth down the line and maybe even reinvent androids entirely–make their software stronger or at least create a better understanding–make them not be something that many seem to fear. He could bring a change to android technology. He knew it.

So his own apparent hesitation frustrated him.

He had been working on this project for months now. Collecting scrap and donated parts, wiping down cores and hard drives, testing out the viability of each limb to get the ratios  _ just right _ . With practically the most basic of tools for assembly.

He should be excited!

And in truth he was, he’d be excited to execute any of his personal experiments.

There was literally nothing riding on any outcome, pass or fail- save for his time spent and possible electricity bills.

Logan huffed to himself, trying to reel his mind back in. He turned back to his desk, taking a chair to present in front of the android, as well as a notepad with several bulleted questions, ones he would state to the android upon its inherent awakening.

Sitting down swiftly he pulled out a small remote from his front jacket pocket, the only thing keeping the lifeless form in front of his just that- lifeless.

...What would it mean to fail? He had no end goal–revolutionizing android tech would be a dream sure–but this was just a mere test with no clear procedure to play out a hypothesis. The only “failing” he could do is creating a broken robot, or on the more drastic end accidentally create a dangerous deviant.

He thought out many possibilities in which this android’s goal could be reached, as well as their life ended. But with such an idea and unpredictability of a robots psychology he could never be sure.

So what was he so afraid of?

He sat up straight with crossed legs balancing the small notepad and pen. Hand poised with thumb on the remote button, just one start up jolt needed, the rest would require his larger machines if need be.

A deep breath, he set his eyes on its face.

He pushed the button.

“It’s time to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh my first chapter! And my first fic posted on Archive! :D  
> I hope that the prologue is acceptable, I'm still kinda new when it comes to writing, and this is the first draft of the prologue no less-! Guess I was just feeling too exciting and a bit daring to get this started.  
> As this is the first draft though I'm still coming up with a lot of the story still, coming up with plot and plot points etc. But I hope this is good for a start!  
> Questions, theories, and constructive criticism is welcome!  
> I'm excited to start this! *o*

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! :D  
> It's a rough draft though because I just started but I feel that for a first time it's a perfect prologue I couldn't help but post it when I got my account! That being said though... I'm still figuring out a lot of the plot and plot points at the moment so an update will take quite a while sadly. But I was just really excited to get this started I couldn't really wait lol. So I'm sorry if the wait will be long! But I hope the prologue in it's raw glory will be adequate for a start.  
> Until I finish the actual first chapter you'll see me next time! Please feel free to propose theories and questions if you feel like it! It's also my first work so- even if it's a "first draft"- constructive criticism is welcomed! Just bear in mind it's the first shot so pacing is probably off, especially at the end, so some stuff is probably messy!


End file.
